totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Różdżka przeznaczenia
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 10' Przed willą Chris odpakowywał jakąś ogromną paczkę, w której cały czas coś drgało. Chris: Dlaczego ja muszę to robić? -.- Chefie! Na miejsce przybiegł zdenerwowany Chef. Chef: Co chciałeś? Chris obmyślił plan, by nic nie robić. Chris: 'Kości stawowe mnie bolą... mógłbyś to otworzyć za mnie? W końcu wiesz... ''Pokazał na pudło i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem politowania. '''Chef: No to... niech Ci będzie -.- Chris udając poobolałego usiadł na krześle i zaśmiał się pod nosem, czego kucharzyk nie zauważył. Chris: '''Chyba nie będę mógł dziś pracować, wiesz? Mó... '''Chef: '''Nie, nie poprowadzę odcinka -.- '''Chris: Ale czemu?! Chef: Bo więcej zarabiam, jak jestem twoim pomocnikiem, a nie kiedy prowadzącym! Zapadło kilku minutowe milczenie. Przerwał je Chris Chris: No to... dostaniesz podwójną pensję? Chef: 'No... to mnie już przekonuje... ale hajs nie jest najważniejszy! ''Chef nie zauważył, że odpakował już pierwszą warstwę pudła (z pięciu) i zaciął się o drewno, które było pod papierem. Wbiła mu się drzazga. '''Chef: Ałć! Głupie drewno! Kopnął w paczkę, zapominając, że w jej środku jest coś niebezpiecznego (please). Paczka zaczęła ich gonić, podskakując po ziemi. Oboje zaczęli uciekać, Chris szybciej od Chefa. Chef: 'O, teraz cię stawy nie bolą. ''Dosyć szybko pudło ich zgubiło, bo nie było w nim żadnych otworów. Stanęli w miejscu, a Chef rąbnął Chrisa w łeb. 'Chef: '''Kłamca. '''Chris: '''No co? Takie piękne łapki trzeba oszczędzać :D ''Pokazał mu swoje dłonie, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Chefa. '''Chef: Nienawidzę cię. Poszedł w stronę willi. Chris: 'Czekaj! ''Krzyknął to tak donośnie, że coś w pudełku usłyszało ten dźwięk, ale Chris'a już nie było, tylko pobiegł za Chef'em. Ktoś lub coś w pudle zakrzyczało i poszło w przeciwnym kierunku. '''Czołówka: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierrę i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. Camper dziewczyn Dziewczyny były raczej roztrzepane i niespójne. Gwen suszyła włosy, Heather piłowała paznokcie, Courtney myła twarz, Sugar rzecz jasna spała, a Jasmine lampiła się w sufit. Jasmine: Tak bardzo... nie ma co robić... Spojrzała się na współlokatorki. Jasmine (PZ): 'Wow! W tym sezonie zaszłam naprawdę już dosyć daleko... trochę to dziwne, ale nie nawiązałam żadnych nowych przyjaźni... chociaż, nie było mnie w końcu kilka dni. ''Spoglądając na Sugar, zauważyła, że wszedł jej do nosa karaluch. '''Jasmine: Fuu! Zaczęła się trzepać, aż w końcu karaluch wyleciał i wpadł na suszącą włosy Courtney, czego ta nie zauważyła. Jasmine: Ups -_- Em... Courtney, coś Ci chyba zwisa. Courtney: Co? Dziewczyna poczuła, jak karaluch wszedł jej do bluzki, i zaczęła się ostro kręcić, starając się go wyrzucić. Courtney: 'Co to tam robi?! ''Wpadła na ścianę, a karaluszek umarł ;u; Coutney stanęła gwałtownie w miejscu i spojrzała ze złością na wszystkich. Wyjęła także karalucha... 'Courtney: '''Ohyda... dobra, przyznawać się... KTO TO TAM WŁOŻYŁ?!!! ''Wszyscy się na nią spojrzęli, a Jasmine się zaczerwieniła. 'Jasmine: '''Ups... wiesz, tak wyszło... ''Courtney się jeszcze mocniej zdenerwowała. '''Jasmine (PZ): No i mam o jednego wroga więcej... pff... Courtney: 'To nie jest powód do wrzucania karalucha za plecy! ''Spojrzała się na robala. Był cały w zielonym czymś. '''Courtney: I to jeszcze w glutach! (angry) Sugar w śnie się zaśmiała. Courtney: 'Cicho... ''Wkurzona kopnęła w szafkę, która się rozleciała. 'Courtney: 'Łeee, tanie, chińskie badziewie... Położyła się w swoim łóżku i przykryła kocykiem. '''Courtney: Idę spać! Próbowała zasnąć, ale jakoś nie mogła, lecz nie wstawała, tylko sobie leżała. Tymczasem pomiędzy resztą dziewczyn narodził się ciekawy dialog. Jasmine: '''Chyba tik nerwowy jej wyskoczył... tak nagle. '''Gwen: '''Jasmine, lepiej z nią nie zadzieraj, a jeśli już, to chroń twarz. Court jest mocna i groźna. '''Heather: Serio? Ona? Heather się zaśmiała. Heather: Jak ją nawet Duncan i Al omotali! Jasmine: 'Tsa, może i Alejandro ją w sobie rozkochał, ale Duncan? Bardziej ona jego... ''Courtney się temu oczywiście przysłuchiwała, czego nie zauważyły dziewczyny. '''Gwen: Duncan? Duncan ostatnio stał się jakoś dziwny... i tępy ;u; Heather: 'Nawet bardzo... kiedyś może i był niezły w te i owe klocki, a teraz... ''Gwen popatrzyła się na nią ze zdziwieniem. 'Gwen: '''Zaraz, ty nie mówisz, że... ''Zapadło milczenie, oczywiście, przerwane przez Heather. 'Heather: '''Nie no, co ty... ''Zmierzyły się wzrokiem. 'Gwen: '''Jasmine, mogłabyś na chwilkę wyjść? ''Podniosła pięść nad Heather. 'Jasmine: '''Co? A, no, jasne. ''Opuściła camper. 'Heather: '''Więc co? ''Gwen zdenerwowana się na nią spojrzała wytrzeszczałymi oczami. '''Gwen: '''Jesteś podła... nie dość, że kiedy kamera nie patrzy, to pewnie podrywasz Duncana, któremu się z Courtney układa, to... wywaliłaś Mike'a i Zoey! '''Heather: Ja? Przecież sama na nich głosowałaś! Gwen: Tak, bo przez ciebie się pokłócili i chcieli opuścić program! Heather spojrzała na nią wymownie. Heather: To gra, idiotko... ech, cała Gwen... nie rozumie, że aby wygrać, trzeba eliminować! Wstała, tupnęła nogą i wyszła. Gwen (PZ): W sumie, to Heather ma po części rację... Heather (PZ): 'Pff, idiotka, zobaczymy co będzie mówić, jak wystrzelę ją z armaty. ''Gwen wyszła z campera, a Courtney usiadła na łóżku. 'Courtney: '''Czyli takie masz o mnie i Duncanie zdanie, droga Hedziu? Zobaczymy... ''Sugar puściła bąka. 'Courtney: '''Fu, litości! ''Nagle ktoś poruszył klamką. '''Courtney: O nie! Wrzuciła się pod kołderkę, a do pokoju weszła Jasmine. Jasmine: 'W końcu... ''Jednak coś przykuło uwagę jej nosa. 'Jasmine: '''Chwilunia, coś tu śmierdzi. Dosłownie. ''Spojrzała na Sugar. '''Jasmine: I wszystko jasne... Wyjęła nie wiadomo skąd maskę przeciwgazową i ją założyła. Jasmine: 'Od razu lepiej... ''Skoczyła na swoje łóżko. 'Jasmine: '''Oh, jak przyjemnie... zupełnie jak w Australii... ach... ''Rozmarzyła się '''Jasmine (PZ): Nie jest źle! To w końcu już finałowa siódemka, miliony są na wyciągnięciu ręki! Muszę się tylko postarać! Pomimo zadowolenia, na jej twarzy pojawiło się rozgoryczenie. Jasmine (PZ): 'Ech... tylko jak wywalić swojego chłopaka? W końcu... Shawn nie dojdzie drugi raz do finału... nie muszę się starać o to. Nie obrazi się, bo raz już wygrał... mam nadzieję, że do niczego złego nie dojdzie. Camper Chłopaków ''W pokoju chłopców było cicho. Nic dziwnego, bo siedzieli tam tylko Duncan i Shawn. '''Shawn: Nuda... Duncan: 'Yhy... frajerze. ''Shawn nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział bowiem, jaki Duncan jest. '''Shawn: Tsa, było nas dziesięciu, a teraz... Rozejrzał się po camperze. Shawn: Dwóch. Duncan tylko na niego spojrzał. Shawn: Coś ci się stało, ziom? Duncan nadal siedział cicho. Shawn: Urgh... czemu milczysz?! Co, zgwałciły cię zombiaki?! Duncan przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, ale po chwili pokiwał głową twierdząco. Shawn: Co? Przestraszony Shawn wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Duncan, kiedy zauważył że nikt na niego nie patrzy, zaczął się śmiać. Duncan: Heh... co za frajer! Otarł łzę z oka. Duncan: 'Idioci, idioci everywhere... ''Ogarnął się. '''Duncan: Dobra, frajer wykiwany, może nawet zrezygnuje...? Duncan (PZ): 'To nie jest już początek... trzeba się postarać wygrać... i wyeliminować wszystkich frajerów... najlepiej, jeśli zniszczę psychicznie, wtedy zrezygnuje, ale z innej strony... ''Wstał z ziemi. '''Duncan: Dobra, koniec... heh. Do pokoju wrócił Shawn w masce przeciwgazowej i belką w rękach. Shawn: 'Zabić!!! ''Zaczął biec w kierunku Duncana i już miał mu przywalić, ale ten zrobił szybki i gwałtowny unik. Spowodowało to, że Shawn wyleciał przez okno, do którego by się raczej nie zmieścił. 'Duncan: '''Narazie, frajerze! ''Wyszedł dumnym krokiem z campera i wędrował w kierunku mieszkania dziewczyn. Camper dziewczyn Courtney sfrustrowana nadal leżała pod kocykiem. Sugar i Jasmine gdzieś zniknęły, a do pokoju wszedł Duncan. Od razu spostrze''gł Courtney układającą się pod kołdrą.'' '''Duncan: No cześć, księ... Courtney zrzuciła z siebie koc i uderzyła go w twarz. Courtney: Ty nieczuły suki*synu! Wyszła z pomieszczenia z łzami w oczach, ale przed tym kopnęła go w krocze. Duncan: 'Za co...?! ''Upadł na ziemię. Tymczasem Chris coś tam powiedział przez megafon. '''Chris: Zadanie! Przyjdźcie przed stołówkę! Przed stołówką Obok stołówki stali wszyscy uczestnicy, Chef i Chris trzymający coś w rękach. Chris: Witaj, finałowa siódemko! Aplauz. Courtney: Każdy z nas doszedł już kiedyś do finałowej siódemki, bałwanie. Chris: '''A czy ja mówię coś o tym? Nie. -.- Pewnie spytacie się, co mam w łapkach? '''Duncan: E... nie? Chris: (ignore) To świetnie! Są to... epickie, agresywne różdżki kupione przez internet! Ale jest jeden kłopot... Gwen: Jaki? Chris: Kupiłem je na Ikea... ale instrukcja nie przyszła :( Heather: '''Idioci, wszędzie idioci... '''Chris: '''Ale nie w tym rzecz. Dostałem w gratisie Leonarda. '''Shawn: '''A... ha? '''Chris: '''Zdenerwowałem go...... I uciekł do jakiegoś tam wirtualnego świata w TiWi i komputerach. '''Jasmine: I my pewnie mamy je złapać? Chris: 'No... tak ;) ''Razem z Chefem gdzieś zniknęli. 'Sugar: '''Jeeej! Spotkamy czarodzieja! Łiiiiii! ''Wskoczyła do komputera. '''Heather: '''Co do? '''Courtney: Chcesz się przekonać, co ona tam robi, su*o? Wepchnęła ją do ekranu, jednak poleciała razem z nią. Heather: 'Ty wariatko! ''Spoliczkowała ją. '''Courtney: Ty... ty złodziejko chłopaków! Dziewczyny biły się w kompie, więc Ci poza ekranem słyszeli tylko głosy. Duncan był zdenerwowany. Duncan: Em... czemu tu tak duszno? Wskoczył za bokserkami. Teleport pomiędzy wirtualnym a rzeczywistym światem Wszystko tu się unosiło w powietrzu, ekrany z grami do których można by było wejść lewitowały, postacie tak samo. Do tego czegoś wleciał Duncan. Duncan: Aaaa!!! Wpadł na bijące się dziewczyny, rozdzielając je. Courtney: 'Jeszcze oberwiesz, Heather. ''Westchnęła. '''Courtney: A co do ciebie, Dunci... Zamachnęła się i zasadziła kop. W krocze. Courtney: 'Chyba nie będziesz miał dzieci... ''Wskoczyła do pierwszego lepszego portalu. 'Heather: '''Idiotka... tak samo jak ty, bałwanie. Stałeś się za miękki! ''Double kill na Duncanie xD Czyli kopniak poniżej pasa. '''Heather: Miłego wystrzelenia! <3 Wleciała tam gdzie Courtney. Duncan: Owww... Z bólu zaczął opadać w dół, aż spadł do jeszcze innego teleportera. Tymczasem w czasoprzestrzeń wleciała Gwen, razem z Jasmine i Shawn'em. Gwen: Co tu się dzieje... Zauważyła jakiś tam teleport z obrazem Trent'a. Gwen: O nie... Przez przypadek Jasmine ją popchnęła. Jasmine: 'Sorki, gotka. ''Gwen wleciała do tego portalu. 'Jasmine: '''Ups... ''Wskoczyła razem z Shawn'em gdzieś tam. Portal aka "Final Fantasy" Z nieba na ziemię spadła Sugar, robiąc wielki huk. 'Sugar: 'Łiiiiii! Gdzie czarodziej? Zaczęła się rozglądać. '''Sugar: No gdzie on jest (yuno)... Wstała, otrzepała się i pobiegła w stronę zamku. Sugar: Tutaj na pewno będzie czarodziej :3 Wbiegła do środka przez olbrzymie wrota. Portal aka "EarthBound" Miasteczko Onett. Noc, gra przyjemna muzyka, gdy nagle... BUM! Meteoryt spadł na ziemię. Courtney: Ał... jaki znowu meteoryt? To tylko ja... Zauważyła, że otaczają ich policjanci. Heather: 'Świetnie! Nie mogliśmy zostać przy wersji z meteorytem?! ''Wkurzona Heather uderzyła jakiegoś policjanta w łeb. 'Courtney: '''Co ty wyprawiasz?! ''Rzuciła się na nią. '''Courtney: To policjanc... Ktoś je uderzył czymś niesprecyzowanym w głowy. Więzienie Dziewczyny były zakute kajdankami i trzymane przez jakiegoś policjanta za gardło. Heather: Puść nas, idioto! Uderzyła go w brzuch. Nagle pojawił się napis "Policeman has 7 damage! Courtney tour!" Courtney: Co to ma być?! Napis "Courtney attack at Policeman! Policeman has 40 damage! Policeman die. EXP - 100. Courtney is LEVEL 2! HP on 1! All on 1! '' '''Heather: '''Czyli jesteśmy w jakiejś głupiej grze, tak? Nie chcę cię znać Chris... '''Courtney:' Tu na pewno nie ma tego głupka Leo. Przed nimi pojawił się Giygas i Porky. Dwaj finałowi bossowie z EB. Pokey: Njułihihihi!!! Giygas: Ness... Ness... Bądźmy przyjaciółmi... Courtney: Oł, zwiewajmy... Pobiegły w stronę meteorytu. Portal aka "Dark Souls" Nie wiadomo skąd wlecieli tu Shawn i Jasmine. Wpadli na jakiegoś orka (please) Shawn: Ałć... Chwila, gdzie my... Popatrzył się na orka. Shawn: 'O nie... to Dark Souls. ''Jasmine zdziwiła się. 'Jasmine: '''Co? ''Shawn wykonał facepalma. 'Shawn: '''Dark Souls! Dwa hity i po tobie -.- '''Jasmine: '''No to... może stąd pójdziemy? Albo nie... ''Podniosła z ziemi miecz i uderzyła orka. Zabiła go. '''Jasmine: Teraz możemy iść! Shawn za to paczył się z podziwem na Jas. Shawn (PZ): Mam najlepszą laskę forever! Z powrotem wskoczyli do portalu. Portal aka "Ciasto jest kłamstwem" Wylądował tu Duncan, a zaraz potem Gwen. Cała okolica była przepełniona portalami różnej maści, lecz wszystkie miały niebieską obramówkę. Gwen: Wiedziałam, że wyląduje w najgorszym miejscu... Popatrzyła się na Duncana. Gwen: I to jeszcze z tobą! Duncan: Nie wściekaj się, kobieto. Takie jest życie. Myślisz, że chciałbym być tu z tobą? Gwen: Nie? Duncan: Bo ja myślę, że chciałbym. Gwen: Oh, to miłe, ale Court... Zaczął się romantyczny moment. Najpierw, spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Ujrzeli miłość! Niestety, dotyk amora przerwał jakiś wysoki głos. Ktoś: To nie fair! Nie powinien mnie sprzedawać na allegro! Słychać było jak kopie w pudełko, chyba Glados ;-; Ktoś: Ale... chociaż im napsułem krwi, nie Glados? Glados się zepsuła ;-; Ktoś: 'No nie! Moje imię to Leonard i każę ci powstać! Abra kadabra! xD Ech... to nie ma sensu. ''Smutny usiadł na Glados ;-; '''Leonard: Czemu nikt nie rozumie mojej pasji? ;-; Zaczął łkać. Gwen i Duncan w tym czasie obmyślali strategię. Gwen: Ty weźmiesz worek i go złapiesz, a ja Ci pomogę przetransportować towar, oki? Duncan: Ok. Okazało się, że Leonard uciekł do "Menu Windows" Gwen: To... to jest głupie. Wskoczyli do portalu. Ściemnienie, czyli przerwa. Portal aka "Final Fantasy" Sugar przeszukiwała zbroje rycerzy stojące w głównym holu zamku. Z niektórych wysypywały się kości, z innych dukaty. '' '''Sugar:' No gdzie czarodziej :((((( Nagle, "czarodziej" się zjawił. Wszedł przez ogromne wrota. Sugar go przytuliła. Sugar: 'Czarodziej! ''Zaczęła go całować, ten jej jednak uciekł. '''Leonard: Aaaa!!! Wskoczył do jeszcze innego Main Menu, a dziewczyna za nim. Portal aka "Podróż" Nie wiadomo skąd, ale cała siódemka zawodników w magiczny sposób zjawiła się tu, na pustynnej okolicy, z wystającymi blokami skalnymi. Obok nich stał Leonard. Wszyscy się na niego rzucili. Złapać go udało się jednak tylko jednej osobie, czyli... Courtney! Znikąd zszedł Chris. Chris: Oho, widzę, że udało wam się go w końcu złapać! Courtney podniosła swoją poobijaną rękę z tłumu. Wszyscy wstali. Courtney: 'Wygrałam? ''Chris się zastanowił. '''Chris: Taaaak. Zbliżył się do Leonarda i go uderzył. Chris: '''A co do ciebie... kupiliśmy cię! Miałeś być posłuszny zgłaszam reklamację! '''Leonard: Nie, proszę, nieeee! Chris wysłał szybko esemesa. Leonard: Zapłacisz mi za to! Chris: (please). Nie dzwoniłem tam, po prostu jedziesz do mamy. Leonard: Mama? Łii... Chef podbiegł po niego i zaprowadził do portalu Chris: '''Okej, nie ma tego frajera. Więc Courtney, dziś twoją nagrodą będzie wybranie osoby do odstrzelenia. Możesz iść. '''Courtney: O tak! Courtney wskoczyła do teleportera. Chris: A co do reszty... jedno z was najmniej się starało, więc przegrało zadanie i wyleci do domu... a tą osobą jest... Wszyscy popatrzyli się na siebie ze zdenerwowaniem. Chris: ... a w zasadzie, powiem wam to na ceremonii (troll) Wszyscy: Ech... Ludzie weszli do portalu odsyłającego do Menu. Przed ceremonią, camper dziewczyn Courtney obmyśla strategię. Courtney: Kogo by tu wywalić... Spojrzała na wszystkie uczestniczki. Courtney: 'Chwila! Już wiem! ''Wyjęła kartkę i coś na niej napisała. Ceremonia Courtney, Chris i Chef stali na scenie, za to reszta siedziała na widowni. '''Chris: '''No, frajerzy, bez zbędnego przedłużania powiem, że najmniej w wyzwaniu starał się... Shawn. '''Shawn: '''Co? Uh. '''Jasmine: To nie fair! Shawn, wygram dla ciebie! Courtney: Oj, nie wydaje mi się (please) Shawn: Narka! Wszedł do armaty. Chris: Aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, poleci z tobą Leonard :) Leonard: Abra kadabra! Z dymu, który się pojawił na scenie wyszedł się Leonard. Leonard: No to cześć :3 Zniknął. Chris: Oh, czyli polecisz sobie z kimś innym. Courtney: Dokładnie z Jasmine. Jasmine posmutniała. Jasmine: Ech... wiedziałam. Wskoczyła do armaty. Shawn: Przynajmniej odpadniemy razem... Tymczasem Chris się wkurzył na Courtney. Chris: Courtney! Zepsułaś napięcie! -.- Courtney: Em... ups? Chris: Ech... nic tego nie cofnie... Nacisnął przycisk i para poleciała z armaty. Chris: Chociaż... to nie jest złe... dobra, idźcie sobie! Poszli. Chris: '''No cóż... zostało ich już tylko pięciu! Kto wygra, kto przegra i czy związki przetrwają następne, hardcorowe wyzwanie? Przekonacie się o tym w następnym odcinku... Totanej... Porażki... Wojny Zwycięzców!!! '''Koniec. Na ile oceniasz odcinek? 5 (bdb) 4 (db) 3 (dst) 2 (dop) 1 (ndst) Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców